Tumbling Down Tumblr
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Simon is on a mission to introduce his boyfriend to all things pop-culture and mundane. Next up on the agenda: Introducing Jace to tumblr. Simon leaves Jace alone for two hours and when he comes back, he finds Jace browsing... not what Simon would have expected. Simon/Jace fluffy slash


Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Tumbling Down Tumblr || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Tumbling Down Tumblr – Jace and the Mundane World

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, pure fluff

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Determined to introduce his boyfriend to the modern world, Simon gets Jace a tumblr account. Simon leaves him to it for two hours and is surprised by what he finds when he returns.

 **Tumbling Down Tumblr**

 _Jace and the Mundane World_

Simon Lewis loved his boyfriend. His ridiculously gorgeous Adonis of a boyfriend who was basically a male Buffy – and yes, Simon was aware that this kind of made him Xander and that Clary was probably Willow and oh dear god, Simon _loved_ that Jace by now understood when Simon said things like those because they spent the past two weeks power-binging Buffy and Simon loved even more that Jace actually enjoyed the show. So, Jace Herondale might just be perfect? Not just a ridiculously gorgeous Adonis, but he was also willing to engage with the nerd-stuff Simon put on the table, even if he ended up disliking it, he always gave it a chance simply because Simon liked it.

And Simon _knew_ that Jace totally needed a crash-course of pop-culture and all things mundane.

After a crash-course of movies – Marvel movies, _Lord of the Rings_ , _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potter_ , _James Bond_ – Simon had moved on to TV shows. Next on the list was the internet. Though Simon was a bit afraid of the things Jace would do with the mundane internet.

"I know how to use a computer, Simon", sighed Jace pointedly as he was being sat down in front of Simon's laptop. "Have you seen the high tech stuff we have in the Institute?"

"Yes, but do you know how to use a computer for _fun_?", asked Simon teasingly.

"...Are you talking about porn?", wanted Jace to know, squinting suspiciously. "Simon Lewis, are you proposing to watch porn with me? Because I would not object to it."

Jace leered at him while Simon sputtered, flushed and swatted at Jace's arm. "Idiot. No."

"What a bummer", sighed Jace with a pout as he slouched down in his chair.

Simon hit his boyfriend again and glared while opening his browser. "Tell me why I love you."

"Because I'm the closest you'll ever get to dating Buffy", stated Jace smugly.

"Hell, I'm so gone on you", whispered Simon beneath his breath, staring at Jace in awe.

Jace flushed a little at the honestly and awe in Simon's voice before ducking his head. "Okay. Tell me what I'm supposed to do with... whatever it is you deem 'fun', Lewis."

Grinning broadly at Jace, Simon proceeded to create a tumblr account for Jace. One thing at a time. Jace glowered at him for the username Simon had chosen – simonsangel. Simon relished in the glower, priding himself on every single time he managed to rile his lover up in some way.

"And what am I supposed to do now? What is the _purpose_ of this site?", inquired Jace.

Simon blinked slowly, frowning. "Mh... That is an excellent question. I genuinely believe this site has no purpose beyond sucking you in and making you browse stuff for hours."

"...That doesn't sound productive. What do _you_ do on here?", asked Jace confused.

"Mainly look ships up", shrugged Simon.

"Just because you live in a boathouse doesn't mean you have to be obsessed with ships", snorted Jace, honestly amused as he tilted his head to look at Simon.

"Oh my gosh, you're so beautifully innocent", cooed Simon and kissed Jace, startling the blonde.

"You, of all people, should know how not innocent I am", grunted Jace with a smug smirk.

But Simon just continued smiling at him, making Jace a little suspicious. "Anyway, so, the purpose of this site is just to... to look at stuff you like? Look, Maia is probably already pissed that I'm running late, so why don't you just explore? There's the search-bar, type in what you wanna look at and just browse. I'll be back in two hours. With take-out. That sound okay?"

Jace snorted and it was saying a lot about the nature of their relationship that Simon could identify it as a 'Sure, whatever. I'll just close this thing and start training like the single-minded hunk I am'-grunt. Which, okay, Simon was paraphrasing here, but still. The message was what counted.

/break\

"Angel, I'm home", called Simon out as he entered the boathouse.

"...Did you forget something?", grunted Jace confused as he looked up at Simon.

"No? I told you I'd be back in two hours?", replied Simon equally confused.

"You just left!", argued Jace as Simon approached him, just before the blonde checked his watch. "...What. You've... been gone for two hours. No. That can't be."

Simon grinned, with an edge of smugness. "What were you browsing for two hours that you didn't even notice time passing? Don't tell me you already fell down the deep end! Oh dear. You probably just looked at weapons and swords and stuff for two hours, didn't yo—What is _that_?"

Jace's cheeks flushed a brighter red than Simon had ever seen – and he had seen an impressive amount of shades of red so far – as Jace tried to cover the screen. "Shut up, Lewis."

"You... You weren't browsing kittens for two hours, right?", asked Simon, trying not to laugh.

At the look on Jace's face, Simon couldn't stop from laughing. "You didn't say there were _kittens_."

Simon was positively wheezing and he was really glad that he didn't need to breath. Sometimes, with all the badassness and the black leather-jacket and the wicked moves, Simon forgot what an adorable cutie his boyfriend could be. Like when Jace would secretly cuddle with Magnus' cats at the loft when he thought no one was watching, or when Jace froze in pure terror at seeing a _duck_ when the two of them went on a picnic at the park, or when Jace would just serenely sit there and play the piano looking even more like the literal angel he was. Calming down some from his laughing fit, Simon offered a gentle smile as he leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek.

"You are officially the cutest person on this planet", declared Simon with a dopey grin.

"Shut up, dork", grumbled Jace with a glare.

A thought crossed Simon's mind as he blinked slowly at his boyfriend, eyes widening at the sheer possibilities. "...Have you _ever_ heard of YouTube, Jace?"

"What tube?", asked Jace with a blank look.

Simon grinned like a maniac as he opened a new tab. "Go get your food."

Jace watched him wearily as he went to fetch the take-out that Simon had put down before approaching him. When he returned to Simon, there was a video of an adorable little kitten running.

"This is YouTube. Basically, it's just a giant database of cat-videos. There's other stuff on here too, but who cares about that?", declared Simon with a giant grin.

He settled in more comfortably in his canoe-bed, the laptop balanced on his knees. Jace crawled under the covers right next to Simon and curled up against the vampire, eyes on the cute kitten doing cute stuff while he absentmindedly ate. Simon smiled gently, falling just a little more in love with Jace as he watched his badass of a boyfriend be adorable and allowing Simon to see that side.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: ...This happened by accident? So I got a tumblr-account yesterday. And I have literally no idea what the purpose of this site is or originally was or what to *do* on it and I just got lost browsing the Jimon tag for two hours without noticing? And then I had this thought of Simon trying to introduce Jace to the mundane things in life. Like the internet. And since all the Jimon-plots I'm currently handling are turning into real long shots, I had the urge to just write this down as a nice, light, short thing in between._

 _Also, title shamelessly taken from a beeeautiful musical video on YouTube about tumblr! If you don't know that earworm yet, look it up ;)_

 _Sooo, now that I wrote this, I'll go back to tumblr trying to figure out what to do with it. But my best friend assures me it's good for ranting and if you ever read my A/Ns, you know how much I love ranting. So, that sounds good? xD" If you enjoy reading my rants look me up on tumblr because I will probably just... start ranting there additionally to my A/Ns: **takaraphoenix**_


End file.
